Field Of View TakaKuro
by XxOneWithDarknessxX
Summary: Seirin had a practice match, but Kuroko hadn't quite dodged the flying elbow. Hanamiya had made impact and Kuroko wasn't as useful anymore. Takao was the first responder, the most held together and the one that everyone seemed to count on to care for the injured Shadow.


"Yo, Tecchan! Time to wake up!" That voice, unfazed energetic reminded you of the blonde model, Kise. He didn't care what others thought and wasn't hurt by your blunt words. Still, it wasn't Kise. The man who sat on the edge your bed, probably with a tray of food was not a friend from Teiko. None of the generation of miracles were allowed to visit by your 'caretaker.' That's what everyone called him now.

Takao was the one who responded first at the practice match. He had been watching with Midorima. He had vaulted the barrier between the seats in the court. From what people said he'd noticed as soon as the elbow made impact, but he noticed that something was wrong. His hawk-eye was always the natural enemy of your misdirection, and it gave him a quicker reaction time. Even your own team was stunned when he had run over and _ordered _your coach to take a timeout. He'd run out onto the court. Where you nearly collapsed; You felt yourself lifted off the court and then you fainted.

Shuutoku's point guard coaxed to you into sitting up and put a spoon into your hand "I made you a special vanilla cereal this morning Tecchan. After he eat we've got to, get ready to go out." Since that game you've been staying at his house. Your parents had gone abroad and weren't contactable. Takao's parents seem to travel a lot as well and his younger sister only came around occasionally to tease that you were turning her older brother into a housewife. She sounded similar to Takao, she never gave her first name, but Takao said you could call her 'imouto' if you wanted to. You didn't though, you wouldn't feel right, calling a stranger so formally.

As he began to eat Takao began to talk, it didn't bother him that you spoke only occasionally, listening and zoning in and out of the conversation. Since you didn't mind listening to him, he filled you in on what others said. Ever since he threw the 'rainbow squad' from your bedside, he only relayed messages. It was a comical scene, you could just imagine their faces, and hear their voices as he tried to mimic them.

Thnking back, Kise had been the first to show up. He started talking so quickly and crying Takao had kissed him to shut him up. It was a rather long silence, perhaps silence was too glorified it was a running whimper, until Kasamatsu came over, and kicked him, then dragged him away. Somehow you was shocked from the kiss, Takao had joked "Kissing someone who cried like him is like kissing a puppy who just came back from swimming in the ocean." Somehow he managed to laugh, but it almost seemed like something was stuck in his throat.

Midorima was the second, he didn't linger. He seems strained and his tsundereness was pouring out. Quietly he crossed over to the bedside and set down a plush dog, like Nigou. he spoke in a strained voice "Well Kuroko, this is your lucky item. You'll need all your power to recover." He seemed to start to cry, you could imagine him adjusting his glasses as Takao said "Mah, Mah, don't cry Shin-chan. He's in good hands, the best hands." He left after you after you heard Takao say "Don't make me treat you like Kise, Shin-Chan." He left in silence.

Next had been a surprise, you never expected to hear his voice tremble, but it had now, you could hear it, it wasn't easy to imagine tears on his face. But Aomine was dripping, you felt warm tears on your forearm. Finally he spoke "Damn Tetsu, You were supposed to play me again. Why does fuck did this happen? You were supposed to be okay and play me so I could fight you again…So I could beat you this time!" You didn't know what to say, so you were thankful when Takao intervened "Dai-chan... There's a chance he'll recover, but having you upset won't help anything." There was a flurry of movement, and you no longer felt tears dripping onto your arm. You assumed by the gasp of Takao's sister, and given Aomine and his personality that Takao was lifted by his shirt collar. Aomine yelled "How the fuck, are you so calm?! How can you beast smiling despite all of this?! What do you know anyway?! You are just a damn point guard who can barely do anything off the court!"There was a loud crack of hand to skin, and then an even lower one followed, after the second one there was a thud of impact. It was obvious Takao both gave and received a hit. You'd never heard Takeo angry but when he spoke you could feel a glare that chilled the room and made Aomine silent. It seemed though his lip was split, as he now had a slight lisp, he had never seemed more menacing. The power in his voice as he spoke was quite surprising "No, Aomine. You don't seem to understand. Although, would an ace who is clueless to anything that doesn't have a basketball realize? The trauma to the frontal cranial lobe, damaged his eyes. There is a chance that Tecchan can recover. It just takes time. He needs support, he isn't dead. So stop mourning you damn idiot." He cleared his throat and you can imagine him straining himself to keep from tears, you had heard his sister "Kazu-nii" but Takao silenced her. Somehow, he continued a steady voice "Dai-chan I assure you, your old shadow will be fine. I won't neglect him so rely on me. Don't give me your bull shit. And you better not be thinking you're the only one that can do this. Don't pull an Akashi on me." A few moments of silence and then rustling and once more; The doorbell had rang and a little while later you heard an apology and a trembling voice and Aomine had been shepherded out by Touou's shooting guard, you recognized the apologetic voice from here. You were starting to wonder how these people were arriving to collect the Miracles, they couldn't all know where the hawk lived.

Momoi set by your side and she held your hand. It managed to pat her hair and she said in a soft voice "Tetsu-kun, there is proof that there are treatments have worked. So you can't give up. You absolutely can't. I didn't fall in love with the quitter. I'll help you. However, I can!" She was in tears but she knew what happened earlier, so she was trying her hardest be strong for you. You reassured her "I don't plan on giving up Momoi-Chan. After all I still have to beat Akashi-kun. I can't let my senpai down." As she was leaving she said something interesting and very weird to Takao "I'll support you Takao-kun" As she said his name her voice cracked and you heard her rush from the house.

Murasakibara's visit was less wet and much more whiny. It was easy to imagine his pout as he whined "No fair Kurochin! I wanted to play with you again." He popped a vanilla candy in your mouth when you had tried to comfort him. Takao had taken over trying to comfort him for you. Though you were confused you heard a very loud thud and a whine. Takao had apparently fallen over when he'd been hugged by Murasakibara "At-chan, you're getting crumbs all over me…Ack!" His sister commentated while Murasakibara ate the crumbs off her brother. Murasakibara kept commenting how sweet Takao was. Somehow, for some reason, this annoyed you. You could hear Takao trying to escape, but it was easy to see he was out powered. Exasperation filled his voice "At-chan you-" and his words became muffled, probably by the purple haired teen lips. At that moment a murderous or a had filled the room. A familiar aura registered and you could imagine Himuro standing in the doorway before he spoke "Atsushi, I knew you would cause trouble, but this is something else entirely."There was a rustling wrappers as Murasakibara sat up "Eeeeh Murochin, Takaochin is just really sweet, you should try!" Takao sat up rubbing his head when he got up he was saying "Sorry Tatchan, I…" His voice was cut off again and there was a click of the camera and Takao a moment later was saying "Oi Tatchan!" his voice was mixed with Murasakibara saying "No fair Muro-chin" his sisters giggling and Himuro saying." Just taking back a sweet treat." Shortly after they left in a commotion of sound, leaving Takao's voice by your feet "Seriously... These guys are nothing but trouble."

Well after Takao had gotten them out of the house Akashi have entered, ignoring the protests over the lateness of the hour. You missed the 'Real Akashi' because this one was inconsiderate and absolute. Akashi had walked over to you, he didn't seem teary-eyed at all. He spoke without a quiver in his voice and he seemed more authoritative than anything "Tetsuya, you will recover. I will hear nothing else, if Kazunari fails to help you. I will take over your treatment and care. It would be annoying to lose such an interesting opponent. So because my rule is absolute you will recover. Do you understand me?" Before you say anything Takao had entered the picture, you just judging by Takao's annoyance he pulled the little emperor from your bed. He spoke with the same annoyance he had with Aomine and once again without a tremor in his voice "Sei-chan, listen to me and listen well you annoying little Emperor. I don't care who you think you are. And I don't care what you think you can do. Tecchan is in my care, and I will do everything to help him. So you will not remove him from this house, you will not make such false accusations. Hence you will not be coming back here because your absolute authority is not something that Tecchan needs right now. Yes he is assurance that he will recover but not the managed to recover. That being said and done, it is late, I don't care how far you've traveled it is time for you to go home." Akashi had started to protest and it seems that he'd used his Emperor to bring Takao to his knees. It was weird, because Takao didn't fall, by the rustling it seemed he sunk to one knee and got back up.

Needless to say that shocked Akashi "How did you do that, no one can stand against me. No one can look down on me. So do not try me Kazunari." Takao had responded with an icy tone "Well Seijuro, I am standing against you and I am looking down upon you right now. You will be leaving this house. That is not an option. Mayu-Chan is here for you, so it is time for you to leave" you assume that he meant Mayuzumi Chihiro, you met him once, and just like you and Takao, he was labeled the shadow. You heard from Takao that Mayuzumi was the only one who stood against Akashi, you didn't care or treasure the little Emperor as much is Akashi desired. There was a bit of a scuffle outside the room but you heard a calm voice say "No worries Kazunari." And that was it.

After that flashback, you realized you'd finished your cereal. Takao had caught you up on what you needed to know from what your doctors would said, the weather seemed to be keeping several of the specialists from getting out to you, you assume that it was snowing considering it was winter. Then something unexpected happened. Takao had said "I'm really sorry for all this trouble Tecchan. I wish I had responded quicker if I had said something that maybe, maybe. If I warned you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I hate to see you in pain." He was silent for a little while and you thought maybe you should say something, but just as you decided that you should he spoke again "I mean, once Shuutoku played Seirin, I was planning to…" He was silent but you could tell that he was building up to something so you were patient "I was planning to tell you something, something that might've made you hate me… But somehow I just really wanted to tell you… Ne Tecchan? Would you like me to tell you now? You can say no if you want to, I mean we do have to get ready for that appointment anyway. I don't want to say something that'd upset you before we leave." He sighed and before waiting for your answer. He'd said "Anyway I've drawn a bath for you, that's get you washed up, huh?" You could imagine his hurt smile, Takao always smiled but sometimes you noticed that there was a serious pain in his eyes.. You couldn't figure out why, but then you heard from Midorima that Scorpios hid all their emotions behind some sort of mask. So Takao really was like you in a different sort of way, you seem to understand him better than you thought. But it didn't seem like right now you are going to find out what he wanted to say.


End file.
